


Home fanart

by Flyinggoddess



Series: Home [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Home fanart, M/M, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Superhero naruto, This is from a fic I made, kakashixnaruto fanart, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyinggoddess/pseuds/Flyinggoddess
Summary: Just some drawings I tried making for my Home fic :)It’s KakashixNaruto with a superhero Naruto.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125017
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to draw a serious killer vibe Kakashi :)


End file.
